


Creator (title will most likely change)

by Natalia_winter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_winter/pseuds/Natalia_winter
Summary: *Under editing*Only the first chapter is in someone’s point of viewI still have no idea how to write





	Creator (title will most likely change)

It’s been maybe 10 years? Easily could’ve been 11. He lived behind my house and one day asked if I wanted to play with him. My father said no and slammed the door on his face; he left crying. I felt horrible for him but could do nothing as I watched him leave. My father lectured and droned about how he never wanted me to talk to or see him again. 

 

2 years later we were in kindergarten and it was October 23, my birthday. The teacher wished me a happy birthday before we went out for recess. Lance sat next to me in the grass and handed me a small flower weed that he picked.   
“Happy birthday Keef,” he smiled at me and I smiled at home. “I know you’re dad doesn’t like me but do you want to be friends?” We spent the day sitting next to each other, coloring and giggling. 

 

3 years later, during midsummer, my dad died when the house went up in flames; he tossed me from the fire and a beam fell on him. I woke up in the hospital with a nurse smiling sadly down at me.   
I found out what happened to my dad and lost it. I cried for my dad and the life I once had then I realized I would never see Lance, my first and only friend, ever again. I called out for him and my dad throughout the night as I curled up on the floor.   
The next day I listened as nurses scurried around, placing bets on who Krolia’s son would attack first. They never said any good things about her, only bad. They called her a freak and apparently the apple didn’t fall far from the tree. I was sent into an orphanage a hundred miles away and less than a week later, I pushed the memories of my house burning and the memories of Lance I once cherished away and went on with my new life.   
I was fostered by two families that kicked me out due to my horrible attitude and 5 years later, I sat at the window seat, staring down through the window as my next “family” drove up. The Shiroganes, 15 year old Takashi, his mother Anita, and his father Shibiru lived in my hometown. I met them a week ago and Takashi seemed excited to have a little brother, even if it was probably temporary.   
The door opened and someone spoke, saying it was time to leave. I slowly picked up my bag and closed the door behind me. Descending the stairs, I saw them standing in the foyer, anxious and excited. They smiled and Anita hugged me, her embrace warm and alluring. I can do this, I can make this work. It has to, I like them to much already.


End file.
